The Island of Survival
by TheAssassin55
Summary: Ok it's not like Naruto with Naruto but i hope you like
1. An Island

The Island of survival.

One day i woke up on an island and i said "Where am i?" I saw Naruto and Gumball with me on the island. They woke up and they said the same thing as me. Naruto asked me "Who the hell are you?" Then i said "I'm Josh you are Naruto and that other guy is Gumball."

Gumball said to me "You're eyes there red and black!" Naruto said "He has the sharingan first stage." I said "Wow how did i get it?!" Naruto said "You never activated it before so you have first stage also it's you're Kenkai Genkai." Then I said "We're on a island we need to get wood and food."

They both said "How will we get wood?" I said "Easy, Naruto can punch one down using his Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said "Yeah but my hand will hurt." I said "After you do that we have chakra so teach us one justu!" Naruto said "I'll teach you Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu."

I said "That's a C-rank justu we can't learn that!" Naruto said "Yes you can." I said "Ok." NAruto got wood and i realized it was 6:15pm then I said "let's build a shelter now!" We built a shelter and we had to pass the time.

I said "Goodnight." and we fell asleep.

Nice new story eh here is a random song  watch?v=Mmdc9RIhmOI


	2. A New Day

After that sleep I woke up but they left to go somewhere. Once i got out of the hut i saw them practing I said "Hey sorry i'm late!" Naruto said "It's O.K we got out not long ago." So we practise that justu and for me 15 try's I masterd it i could spit fire out my mouth!

I saw someone else. I attcked him and somehow i killed him and i got a fully matured Sharingan. They said "Who was that?" I looked back and they saw me with the Sharingan fully matured then Naruto said "You killed him and matured your sharingan!" I said "Wow but we need to get food and water."

They said "Right!" We all got food and water and stored it in a place where they could get easy. I said "Ok now we got that lets buld a fire." We built a fire and had some food and water then I said "Why don't we sleep it is gettin late." They both said "Yeah." We went to sleep and the next day.

We woke up and drinked water. We went to a place and made a picaxe to mine stone.


	3. Adventure at Sea

Note: please litsen to this before reading  watch?v=82x1xdAWP2Q and this  watch?v=CxSXm8qGjS8

I was in charge of the stone and moving it. Naruto mined and Gumball he relaxed. After i was done I joined him and I said "It's nice am i right?" Gumball said "Yeah." We went to the cabin and slept to the next day. The first thing i saw was... FIRE IN OUR CABIN! I said "Lucky we have water!" I put it out and there was no harm.

I went out and i saw the two waiting for me. They heard me and i said "Hey wait for me!" Then we relaxed and made a raft. Then Naruto said " We need someone to explore." And I said "I'll go." So I went off and went to sea. Gumball said "Will he come back?" Naruto said "I'm sure he will."

They went back to the cabin and they saw a Laptop with a tracker tracking my location. Gumball said "Hey look we can track him! While i was at sea I said " This is going to be a long adventure."


	4. Going Back

While i was at sea they were linked with a speaker to speak with i linked to them and said "Damn it' s cold!" Then Naruto said "Ok you are going for a beach. Turn to the left." But I said "I'm turning back it's super cold!" Once I got back back I saw a green patch of land.

I ran back as fast but i felt something on my body it was a cold breeze with a heavy wind. It was raining and i went back to the shelter. I was like crazy when I went in and Naruto said "Why the hell did you quit?!" I said "It was God damn cold!" I was thinking about life. The others were taking care of the other stuff.

I said "Man this storm is really heavy. I hate it" Gumball said "Too bad we'll live with it" I said "How are we doing on food?" Naruto said "Good. We have 20 apples, 15 oranges and lucky we found a Meat Stock. It is over by the sea." Because i was smart i knew how to use wires to make stuff.

Gumball said "What are you making?" I said "A radio wire to make the radio better." So i took a short time to quit it. After the the storm i saw something outside. I said "Is that a sword?" It was a sword. So I Picked it up but... It broke. So i went back inside to house and began working. I saw a monster. I went outside to fight it . I killed it.

Then I was going crazy...

Note (If you have read my other story Gumball diees and you could ask "Why is Gumball alive?" This is before that story. Every story has GOT to have a backstory!


End file.
